User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Sweet Summer Nights - Chapter Four
Alyssa Jade's POV I walked along the boardwalk of Venus Beach, bored out of my mind. That's when a cute boy came along my way, I walk over to him. "Hey!" I pulled a strand away from my face, "Hello," He said, He had some weird clay in his hand and a spinning table under it. "What are you doing?" I sat next to him, "Making pottery, Now leave." He said, "Rude much?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't even know you, My mother told me to stay away from strangers." He said in a sarcastic tone. "How old are you? You're like eighteen or something and you still obey your mom?" I said, "Maybe, Maybe not, Now move please." "Nope" "Ugh." The boy stands up, picking up his table and carrying it with him, I follow him, "Well, can you atleast tell me your name? I'm Alyssa Jade!" I told him, He looks at me, "Alyssa Jade, that's a nice name, Especially Jade for a middle name." He said, making me blush, "Why thank you- I mean, Jade's not my middle name, It's my last name but thanks anyway. So, what's your name?" I asked, "Caleb Hemmings, Now will you leave?" He asked, "Not until you give me your phone number!" I played with the end of my hair, gazing at Caleb. "Oh great, now I have a stalker on my hands..." He rolled his eyes, "Please?" "No" "Please Please Please with a cherry on top?" I said, making puppy eyes, Caleb sighs, "Fine." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and writes down his number and hands it to me. "Don't call anytime soon." I smile and grabs the paper. - After I left the beach, I headed home, smiling. I walk to the kitchen, seeing Jessica in tears. "Jess?" I called, She looks up. "Hey...Alyssa...." She wipes her eyes for a few minutes and stares at me, "Where were you?" She asked, "I was at the beach, I met a cute boy, but that's not the problem. Why were you crying?" I asked, "About nothing...." She lied, I can tell when she's lying. "Tell the truth." I said, "Fine. Last night, I don't know if I slept with Danny, Clementine caught us in bed together earlier and now...now...I don't know what to do." Jessica explained to me. "Well, just do what's in your heart, I mean, find out if you actually did have sex or not." Alyssa explained, Jessica stands up and walks toward Danny's room but she comes to a hault when she hears Clementine and Danny arguing. "I'm breaking up with you." "Why? Clementine, I did not sleep with Jessica, I swear." "How can I believe you when you were in a bed with her, naked and...and...We're just in a rocky road in our relationship, It makes sense Danny." "I did not sleep with Jessica! I was shirtless, I still had my pants on." "But there's many things you could do if one is naked and you still have your pants on." "Are you saying I did something??" "Maybe." Clementine left the room, seeing Jessica eavesdropping, "You can have him. And this stupid ring too." Clementine yanked off a ring she had on her ring finger, handing it to Jessica. Jessica opens the door, peeking in on Danny, who grabs a pair of scissors, pressuring the scissors to his skin. She sees drops of blood drip to the floor, running in to stop. "Danny, Stop. This isn't right." She grabs the scissors from him, "What are you doing?!" Danny asked, "I'm saving your life, What are you doing?!" Jessica said. Danny sighs, "Clementine broke-" "Look, I know, But is that something to kill yourself over? So what if there's a possibility of us sleeping together, There's plenty of things that really could have happened and I'm sure Clementine's been with a few guys other than you. Danny, Don't do this...." Jessica said, "Why not?" Danny asked, "I-I lov- I don't want to see you like this..." Jessica sat next to him on his bed, Danny looked at her, tears filled in his eyes, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier..." Jessica apologized, "It's okay...." Danny sighed, "Well, I'm gonna go now, But, Just don't do what you did again." Jessica hugs Danny and kisses him on the cheek. She stands up, grabs the scissors, and leaves the room. - Victoria stood in front of the mirror in the hall not far from the front door eying her hair and wardrobe. "How do I look?" Katherine sat on the sofa with her arms crossed over her chest and this irritated look on her face. "You look like a..." Victoria looked back to stare at her. "Nice." She added, forcing a smile upon her lips. "Good." She ambled towards the front door while straightening out her outfit. "Do you really have to do this?" "Why not? Katherine, Look, I know we haven't been talking recently or you may think I'm a bitch but, I've shipped you and Wolf since fifth grade, and when someone messes with my ships. It's war." Victoria says, "Woah, Hold on, you didn't say anything about a war. Kelly is my sister, You've known her since middle school, Even though I hate her, I don't want you killing her or anything." Katherine said, Victoria rolls her eyes in irritation. "Did I say anything about me killing your sister? I'll mess with Wolf." Victoria smiled and sat next to Katherine, "This is not the way I want to get revenge, Victoria...." "Why not?" "B-Because...I like Wolf...I know all those times I said no, but...I lied. I'm in love with him." Victoria nods in understandment, "Fine, But, Can I atleast hit him for makingout with your sister?" "No!" "Fine." - Clementine plops on her bed, crying, when Jessica arrives. "How could you do that?!" She yells, "Do what...?" Clementine asked, "How could you break up with Danny?! YOU'RE PUTTING HIM IN DEPRESSION AND NOW...NOW...HE WAS ABOUT TO KILL HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU." Jessica grabs Clementine and drags her off the bed, Clementine screams, "How can you do that?! Do you see what it's lead up to?! He doesn't deserve you!" Jessica screamed, That's when Ben and Valerie run in. "Woah....Girl fight!" Ben stands by watching as Valerie hits him in the arm. "Fine..." Ben pulls the girls apart, "Okay, what's going on?" After Jessica explained, Ben eyes widened, "Jessica and Danny didn't have sex, I saw Danny helping Jessica to a room because she was drunk, And with me being nosy, I know they didn't have sex because one, Danny promised he would save the night until he is married and Jessica would never want a guy like Danny, well, maybe, but no." He explained, This made Clementine smile. - Victoria recieved a text while talking to Tori and Cat. Hey, How's my little sister? Josh...Why are you texting me...? What? You thought I would just leave and never contact my family? How do you know my number?? I thought I deleted you from my contacts.. I know everything Victoria. Actually, No you don't. You have no idea where I am and I'm not telling you. Oh Victoria, I'll find out myself. - Katherine stood in the bathroom, taking off her contacts, She grabs her purse, unzipping it, pulling out her glasses, "I haven't seen you in a long time buddy." she puts on her glasses and smiles. - THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY, SINCE I HAVE NO SCHOOL TOMORROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I'LL POSSIBLY MAKE ANOTHER CHAPPIE TONIGHTTTTTTTTTTTT Category:Blog posts